A summer research experience is proposed for ten non-biology undergraduate students who have interest in working at the interface of biology and the physical/computational sciences or engineering. Research will be carried out under the tutelage of mentors who either conduct biophysical/computational research or who trained in a quantitative or physical science discipline. Areas of research focus are Biophysical Applications and Tools, Cell Signaling, Neural Signaling and Imaging, Bioinformatic Applications and Tools, and Cardiovascular Science. An important component of the proposed program is a 34-hour survey course in the essentials of biomedical science. The course will supplement the 10-week research experience, integrate topics in biophysical/computational methods with topics in biomedical science, and ensure that participants leave with a fundamental knowledge in key disciplines of biomedical science. Other enrichment activities include written reports, oral presentations, seminar series, and social activities. Thus, participants in the program will experience the interdisciplinary nature of biomedical research, hone research skills and expand their knowledge of biological sciences.